Chased by Beedrill, and now
by pondertheworld
Summary: Ikarishipping. Yup! Hope you like it. Just curious, should I change the rating? Shinji is OOC, just to warn all of you!


If I owned Pokemon, Flareon's would rule the Pokemon world... with me being their leader. -evil laugh-

Anyway, here's my story! Please enjoy it!

----

_How could they be so stupid? _Shinji thought to himself as he watched Satoshi and his companions being chased by Beedrill. He smirked as one caught up to Takeshi, stabbing him with one of it's arms. "Ouch, ouch!" Takeshi yelled; he grabbed his back and continued to run. Shinji watched with amusement, then sighed. _Time for me to end this. I'm bored already. _Shinji jumped down, releasing Chimchar from it's Pokeball in one fluid motion.

"Use Ember on the Beedrill, Chimchar!_" _

_"Chimchar!" _The Pokemon spat out the attack, burning the Beedrill. They fled, and Satoshi turned around to see his rival frowning. He grinned nonetheless.

"Hey, thanks a lot Shinji!" Satoshi exclaimed. Hikari smiled slightly at the sight of Shinji, but it quickly disappeared when she heard his next couple of sentences.

"Whatever. I couldn't stand seeing you losers suffer anymore. Takeshi especially," Shinji smirked, because Takeshi had just began to clean up the wound the Beedrill had made in his back. "Chimchar, return." The Pokemon disappeared with a sad expression. He loved his trainer dearly, but he never got any praise from him. Chimchar wished his trainer would congratulate him once in a while.

"Be quiet Shinji! If you hate us so much, you shouldn't of helped us! We could've taken care of ourselves!" Hikari yelled. She had her hands on her hips, and was standing in front of him. He frowned, and looked down at the girl. Hikari had beautiful crystal blue eyes that were filled with fury at the moment, and Shinji couldn't help but get lost in them. Her hair flipped around in the wind, and Shinji smiled, just a little. _She's kind of pretty... _He felt a feeling at the pit of his stomach, but he couldn't tell what caused it. Hikari noticed he was observing her, and blushed lightly.

"If you are done staring at me, I believe you owe Satoshi an apology. He thanked you for saving us, and you just replied with a rude comment." Hikari said impatiently. Shinji looked at Satoshi, glaring.

"I'm sorry that you are such a loser, Satoshi, and that you can't defend yourself from even the weakest of Pokemon." Hikari gasped, then slapped Shinji. Shinji glared at her in response, rubbing his cheek. Satoshi, Pikachu and Takeshi snickered. "You are such a mean, cold person. I can see why you have no friends." She turned up her nose, and walked away, dragging Satoshi and Takeshi with her. "Let's go you guys. We still need to find a good campsite." She gave one last look at Shinji, and continued to walk farther and farther away from her crush. _Why do I like that pig-face? He's so cold, and unfeeling. Why am I so attracted to him? Maybe it's because of his eyes that I could get lost in forever, or his silky hair... Like he would like me back, he's so unfeeling. I'm so ugly, too... _She continued to think of him as Takeshi led them into a clearing.

Shinji stared after them, with an unreadable expression. He then laughed evilly, then followed the three silently. He didn't want to get caught; this was too good of a plan.

----

"Hikari, don't you think you overreacted a bit over with Shinji?" Satoshi asked, his mouth filled with food. Hikari glared at him, and he swallowed. Satoshi shivered; Hikari had anger problems, and he was in too good of a mood for one of her explosions.

"Satoshi, what do you think? He deserved that slap, and you know it! He's such a mean person! YOU should be happy that I did that, I was doing it in your defense!" Hikari yelled. She stood up, ready to stab the dense Satoshi with her fork to get the information to leak into him. He ran away, screaming bloody murder. Takeshi chuckled, but quickly stopped when she turned to him, ready to swing the fork straight into him. He ran towards Satoshi; Pikachu followed, not wanting to be alone with Hikari. Hikari smirked. She was finally alone._ Time to think. _Hikari finished her food, and proceeded to put up her tent. She didn't notice a lavender haired trainer grab a plate of spaghetti from the pot in the middle of the campsite, and she also didn't feel his gaze on her. It wasn't until she was satisfied with her tent that she saw Shinji eating and watching her.

"Ah! Shinji, what are you doing here? You have a lot of nerve, coming here and stealing our food after that event earlier. I should call Officer Junsa right now, gosh you have a lot of-." She was stopped when she noticed he wasn't seated at the same place anymore. In fact, she couldn't see him at all_! Curses! Why is it when I always yell I close my eyes? Now he's disappeared... Oh how I want to strangle him_... She gasped as strong hands pulled her backwards, hugging her close to a masculine body. She turned her head slightly and saw Shinji's face, smirking at her. He leaned forward, and whispered softly and playfully into her ear.

"Now Hikari, I don't think that's very nice. You should be glad that I'm here; I know I'm happy to see you." Shinji smirked wider when she saw her face turn a Tomata berry red. Hikari shuddered at the closeness, then decided to play a little game with him. She turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shinji's eyes opened wider; he didn't expect this. He pushed her away, but only by a little. Her eyes filled up with fake tears.

"Shinji, why are you so mean to me? I want to be your friend, maybe more..." Hikari spoke softly, twirling his hair in her hands_. This will be the perfect revenge. _Shinji softened a little, and pulled her closer. "Don't cry Hikari, crying is stupid." Hikari giggled softly, then raised her knee, hitting him... Well, you know. THERE.

"Holy Darkrai! Have mercy on me!" He screamed, falling to the ground. Hikari was laughing hysterically, then stopped after a minute or two. "That's what you get for being mean to Satoshi, and stealing our food!" She screamed, still laughing. Shinji stood up, cringing at the pain in... the certain area which should not be mentioned here. He glared at Hikari, then grabbed her wrists roughly, pulling her closer so she could hear better.

"You better watch out, Hikari. I can get you back in more ways than one. Pathetic way of payback, if I say so, also." He released her, causing her to fall on her bottom. She stood up, and attacked him, trying to scratch his eyes out.

"SHINJI! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I LIKE YOU! YOU ARE SUCH A STUPID, COLD, EVIL, IDIOTICAL MENANCE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Hikari screamed, making Shinji deaf. He pushed her off, and stood up, brushing off the dirt from his clothes. Hikari stood up, ready to attack again if she had to. Shinji smirked, and closed his eyes.

"So... you like me, huh, Hikari?" He spoke, still smirking. Hikari gasped, and turned a bright red. Thinking back to a couple seconds ago, she realized that she did say that. She mentally slapped herself, and turned away from Shinji, arms crossed, and nose in the air. Shinji laughed at the sight.

"Shut up Shinji! So what if I do like you..." She said softly. "You would never like me back. I'm so ugly..." Shinji softened up to a pile of mush as the girl started to cry silently. Tears fell to the ground, and Hikari began to run away from him. He reached out, and grabbed her just in time. Pulling her to his body again, he wiped her tears away. "Don't cry Hikari, I hate it when you cry. Please don't." He sat down on the ground with her, and Hikari cuddled to him, to Shinji's surprise.

"Shinji... I'm sorry for everything I said earlier. I just don't understand why you are so mean sometimes. Please don't be so mean anymore." If Shinji was mush earlier, he was a puddle now. Hikari hiccuped, and buried her face into his chest. He patted her head awkwardly, wishing his plan hadn't failed. Hikari stopped crying suddenly, and looked up at Shinji. He stared at her fearfully; he didn't know what she was going to do, and he didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier. He was shocked when she stretched up her neck, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Shinji, I do like you. I'm just not sure if you like me back; you probably don't." She stared at him with hopeful eyes that shone with unshed tears. Shinji cursed himself for making the girl feel like this. He sighed to Hikari's disappointment, then began to play with her hair, making her relaxed.

"Hikari, I like you too. It's just that... I'm not used to sharing affection with another person, and this whole relationship is new to me." She nodded. _This must be so hard for him... _Hikari froze suddenly in his arms; he liked her too? _Why did he say relationship? _Shinji glanced down at Hikari; she was a statue. His confession probably was too much for her.

"What do you mean by relationship?"She asked. Shinji smirked. "You don't want to be my girlfriend, Hikari? Maybe I should start to cry." Hikari gasped. "Of course I want to be your girlfriend! You don't know how much I wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth!" Shinji smiled, and grabbed her chin in his hand. "Good. Now close your eyes." She did, and exploded inside when she felt his lips on hers. Their first kiss. Shinji, feeling mischievous, decided to make the kiss more passionate. He brushed his tongue across her lips, and she opened up her mouth. After some really romantic (disgusting) kissing, they broke apart, gasping for air.

"Wow." Hikari gasped. Shinji smirked. "See? I'm a great kisser, and an even greater trainer." She smacked him playfully, and yawned, cuddling closer to her new boyfriend. She closed her eyes, and soon fell asleep. Shinji, not wanting to make her mad, fell asleep right with her.

----

'Tis the end! -smile-

Yes, idiotical is a word, in my little world. It means like having the characteristics of an idiot, and/or acting like one. I'm smart, huh?

If you guys are wondering what happened with Satoshi, Takeshi, and Pikachu, here's the deal. They got stuck in a hole made by Team Rocket, where they were attacked by Beedrill. They were rescued by Hikari and Shinji the next day, in the morning.

Yes, Shinji might be a little OOC. (Or a lot... depending on the way you look at him.) Sorry. So might the rest of them. Please tell me if they are!

pondertheworld


End file.
